memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Columbia/The Price of Anything/Act Five
The Columbia fires at the Romulan vessel hitting the warbirds forward weapons area but not causing any major damage the Romulan vessel scores a hit on the port nacelle causing it to explode and vent warp plasma. On the bridge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD from the situation room. Direct hit to the port nacelle we're venting drive plasma Commander Nelson says as he looks at his console then at Captain Martin. Brianna gets an idea. Mr. T'Rao can you pull off an L-4? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He turns to her. I think I can Captain Ensign T'Rao says as he looks at her then goes to his console. Nelson chimes in. We're gonna need to blind them before we try it Commander Nelson says as he looks at her. She looks at him. You said our warp nacelle is venting plasma from the hit what if we control it and cause it to vent in front of the warbird Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. It might be possible Commander Nelson says as he looks at her. She looks at T'Rao. Ensign turn to starboard get our port nacelle in their face make it look like we're trying to escape still Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He nods and inputs commands into the helm. On the bridge of the Romulan vessel the Romulan Commander is surprised by the stragety of Captain Martin. This Earther really is trying to escape she will remember the day she tested the Romulan Star Empire the Commander says as he looks at the viewer. The officer looks at his screen. Commander I've lost sensor contact with the Earth vessel the officer says as he looks at him. He pushes the officer from the console and looks at it. Impossible we crippled their ability to go into warp they couldn't of escaped already The Romulan Commander says as he looks at the console. Unknown to them the Columbia appears behind them. On the bridge Captain Martin looks at Lieutenant Lao. Fire! Captain Martin says as she looks at Lao. She presses the fire button on the console. The Columbia fires a spread of photonic torpedoes and strikes the aft section of the Romulan vessel causing an explosion. On the bridge of the vessel a huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and coolant spews from the ceiling and bulkheads as the ship takes more hits. On the viewer it shows the Romulan vessel drifting and damaged from the torpedo volley. Mr. Shurn hail the Romulan vessel and ask for their surrender Captain Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Shrun. He inputs commands into the console. The viewscreen shows a wrecked room and just the Commander still on his feet. Captain, standing by to beam your survivors aboard our ship, prepare to abandon your vessel Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. He shakes his head. No, no, that is not our way, I regret that we meet in this way, you and I are of a kind, in a different reality, I could have called you friend the Romulan Commander says on the viewer. Brianna gets up from the chair. What purpose will it serve to die? Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. The Commander snickers a bit. We are creatures of duty, Captain, I have lived my life by it. Just one more duty to perform the Romulan Commander says on the viewer. Martin looks at her crew then at the viewer seeing the Romulan Commander turns as he goes to the control console, turns a switch, and the whole ship explodes. Commander Nelson looks at his console. Captain the Lexington just dropped out of warp and Captain Halliwell asked if we're in need of help Commander Nelson says as he looks at his console. She still looks at the viewer showing the debris field of the Romulan vessel. Tell him we could use it Captain Martin says as she looks at her chair and sits down in it. Both the Columbia and Lexington are in orbit around Babel. Captain's starlog December 11th 2154. The Columbia and Lexington finally made it to Babel after all the hassel with the Romulan vessel now we can finally get this charter prep for signing. In her quarters she's continuing her log. Before we left, Admiral Gardner said we'd be making history with every light year, but we're not going to do that sitting on our hands, ever since the Vulcans have loosen the reigns on us I still feel like their still watching us at every chance they get sometimes I don't know maybe it's just me Brianna says as she's doing her log entry. The door chimed. Computer pause come in Brianna says as she looks at the door. The door opens and Captain Halliwell is standing there. Captain Halliwell come in I was just finishing up my log and reports before I submit it to Admiral Gardner Brianna says as she looks at him. He looks at her as he walks into her quarters holding a PADD. What up with the PADD? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He explains it to her.